


Rain

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo is angry. Loz has something to fix. It rains.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2, 2007.

Yazoo was angry. Everybody knew it, despite 'everybody' being the rather small group of Loz, Kadaj, a pair of rather unflappable sparrows that had decided to nest in the overhang of the half-rotten building they were calling home, and a small colony of mice that lived in one of the walls. Loz rather liked to feed them, but that had been part of the cause for Yazoo's outburst. Normally, Yazoo was quiet - almost calm. He was not as easily excited as Kadaj or prone to childish glee like Loz.

Kadaj had decided just to ignore his brother, turning instead to the thick book of notes he'd pilfered from the remains of a ShinRa archive deep within the city.

But Loz... Well, Loz was fairly sure that he was in the wrong to begin with. He was the one feeding the mice, after all, when he should have been working on fixing Yazoo's motorcycle...

Quickly, quietly, Loz grabbed the ramshackle bag of tools he'd gathered and headed out to the shed they used as a garage. Somehow it still had power when nothing else did. A bare bulb on a dangling wire was better than nothing, though. Yazoo needed to learn to fix his own damned stuff, Loz thought as he lookd the motorcycle over. He was too hard on it. And they'd been difficult to get.

He didn't know how his seemingly-delicate brother kept breaking things.

Loz ran his hand over the seat of the bike just before he heard the rain begin to fall. He'd patched the shed better than the house. It could rain on Yazoo for all he cared-

Except no, he couldn't even have that thought... He reached for a wrench. It would be an easy fix.

The door opened.

"Dammit!" Loz turned only to find bright green eyes glaring at him. It hadn't been the wind.

"Close the door," Loz said a few seconds later before turning back to his project. Nothing would make Yazoo less angry - he'd have to cool off on his own.

Yazoo closed the door without saying anything. Loz felt his every move being watched carefully as he began to carefully work at the clamps holding the remnants of a blown hose. He just didn't have the right tools... Yazoo was watching him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he froze.

"Easy fix?" Yazoo asked.

Loz nodded. "Need to get a new hose. I can do that once the rain stops."

"Stand up."

Instantly, Loz knew why Yazoo had followed him. Maybe it would make Yazoo less angry...

He stood, turning to look downward at Yazoo. Yazoo smiled. They were both silent as the rain picked up, loud on the steel of the roof.

Risking it, Loz pulled Yazoo to him and kissed him, not really thinking as Yazoo kissed him back and slid his hands around to twine fingers in the middle of his back.

"You still mad?" Loz asked once Yazoo pulled away.

"Is my motorcycle still broken?" Yazoo questioned in return.

"Not as much," Loz said after a few seconds.

"Not as much," Yazoo echoed as he slipped past Loz and hopped onto the seat of his bike. Loz could only stare as Yazoo slipped his hand down to undo the zipper of his pants.

"You want me to take care of you first?" Loz asked as he looked his brother over. This was not his ideal situation, but it would certainly work.

"You can't do anything til the rain stops," Yazoo reminded him. He smiled and glanced downward. Loz nodded and dropped to his knees. He knew he'd be rewarded somehow.

Carefully, Loz finished what Yazoo had started, careful to keep sensitive pale skin away from metal zipper teeth. He took off his gloves and touched... He saw Yazoo shiver and couldn't help a small whimper when Yazoo moaned.

Meeting Yazoo's gaze for just a moment, Loz leaned forward to take the tip of Yazoo's partial erection into his mouth. He tried to go slow, but he couldn't help wanting more. Yazoo gasped and Loz knew instantly that he was making his brother happy. Taking in more, Loz closed his eyes as he slowly licked at the near-sweet bit of pre-come at the end of Yazoo's cock. He could feel Yazoo getting harder, though nothing like he currently felt. Loz wanted Yazoo to know... He began bobbing his head a bit, not missing a motion when one of Yazoo's hands reached down to guide him. Yazoo pulled at his hair.

For just a few seconds, he could hear the rain.

Yazoo came almost quietly, holding Loz close to him. Loz grunted more in surprise than anything, but he drank what Yazoo offered him.

When he sat back and looked up, Yazoo was smiling.

"Fix it," Yazoo said before tucking himself back into his pants and sliding down from where he'd sat. "Then I'll take care of you."

Loz nodded. It was much better to be on Yazoo's good side.


End file.
